


Только спросить

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Танос врет, конечно, что делает все это дерьмо во имя баланса во Вселенной. А Локи точно знает, кого надо спрашивать, чтобы этот мудак наконец остановился.





	Только спросить

Локи сидит рядом с Тором; они пытаются забиться куда-то в угол.  
Тор, конечно, не хочет в угол. Тор хочет убивать.

Локи может его понять. Какого черта, в самом деле? Они еле сбежали из Асгарда, совсем не все сумели выбраться, почти месяц болтались в космосе, пытаясь добраться хоть куда-нибудь - и тут является Танос, чтобы вырезать половину населения их несчастного ковчега.  
Половины, конечно, не получилось. Получилось куда больше.

Локи надеется, что Валькирии хоть кого-то удалось увести.  
Еще он надеется, что теперь, когда Тессеракт уже в руках у Таноса, он просто свалит отсюда. Вряд ли. Наверняка попробует все взорвать. Прямо скажем, наверняка и взорвет. Мудак.  
Ладно. Еще можно понадеяться на то, что Халк доберется до Земли, а там Таноса найдется кому встретить.

Что-то очень много надежд.  
Основная была на Тора - что он просто шарахнет этого мудака молнией. Но не вышло.

На периферии все еще звучит эта дурь - дети Таноса, вы умираете во имя баланса во вселенной, или что-то такое… Вот уж во имя чего Локи бы не хотел умирать.

И тут его, как Торовой молнией, ударяет воспоминание.

"- Ты представляешь, он пообещал мне половину мира.  
\- Да ладно, все так делают.  
\- Конечно. Только потом он начал выполнять это обещание..."

Твою мать, думает Локи. Твою мать, какой же идиот.  
Надо, что ли, сходить спросить у нее - неужели это реально он.  
О боже.  
Как не ржать-то?  
Ладно. Надо и правда сходить спросить. Если это реально он, она придумает, что с ним делать. На кой черт ей сдалась половина мира? 

Тор так и сидит, а Локи, приняв решение, вскакивает и идет прямо на Таноса.  
Теперь надеясь, что это не будет очень уж больно. 

К сожалению, к ней иначе не попасть.

*

Все заканчивается очень быстро; Локи, оказываясь здесь уже в третий раз, открывает глаза - и видит ее прямо напротив.  
Она смотрит на него так, как будто он разбил ее любимую вазу, или что-нибудь такое.

\- Асгаааардец.

О, ну конечно. Как прижилось с первого раза, так и не отстанет теперь. Локи ухмыляется, встает, отряхивая пыль с костюма, и подходит к ней.

\- Ты могла бы сказать, что рада меня видеть!  
\- Я рада, конечно. Ты хоть предупредил своего несчастного брата?  
Локи закусывает губу.  
\- Очаровательно.  
\- Послушай, я..  
\- Ты по делу, конечно, я знаю. 

Череп скалится, и Локи опять ловит себя на том, что воспринимает это как улыбку. Довольно сложно понять выражение лица собеседника, если лица нет.  
Она, впрочем, действительно ему рада. 

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывала про какого-то мудака, который хотел подарить тебе половину мира?..

Вот теперь череп скалится еще сильнее. Или ему опять кажется?

\- Ты знаешь, что ты Безумного Титана обозвал мудаком, мальчик?  
Смеется.  
Кому рассказать - не поверят. Но на третий раз можно и не такое увидеть, наверное.  
Единственное место во вселенной, где тебя назовут “мальчиком”, дадут выпить, а потом выгонят играть обратно. Впрочем, это не совсем во вселенной.  
Если она и с Таносом так разговаривает, то его, конечно, можно понять.

\- Я за этим и пришел.  
\- Обзывать его мудаком? Потому что он тебя убил?  
\- Нет, попросить тебя унять его немного. Потому что этот твой мальчик немножко заигрался.  
\- Отчего же? Если ему так нравится, пусть играет дальше.  
\- Тебе и правда хочется получить половину мира?..  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- А ведь он принесет.

Челюсти сжимаются. 

\- Ладно, Асгардец. Раз уж ты опять никого не предупредил, я думаю, твой братец скоро пришлет мне Титана по частям, и я с ним поговорю. А пока можешь рассказать мне, что нового.

Он берет ее под руку, и она, кажется, улыбается снова.

**Author's Note:**

> У текста теперь есть [продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780177).


End file.
